Electrically mateable connectors including mateable pin and receptacle contact terminals are widely used in a variety of forms throughout the electronics industry for electrically connecting two or more circuit members to each other. Contemporary industry specifications increasingly demand compact, more miniaturized connectors having higher circuit densities. This results in an ever-increasing miniaturization of the electrical contacts or terminals mounted in the connectors. Such miniaturization creates severe problems in providing high contact forces between the mating terminals, such as between mateable pin and receptacle contact terminals.
In order to solve these problems, a high contact force, high elastic response range pin-receiving electrical terminal was developed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,999, dated Mar. 13, 1990 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The terminal of that patent provides high normal contact forces with thin metal stock materials. That type of terminal construction has proven to be very effective and very reliable.
However, recent industry specifications require mechanical performances which must be maintained despite severe environmental handling conditions. For example, terminals must be protected against deformation during handling, they must remain as smooth as possible when handled by an operator and they must be easily inserted and locked within a connector housing. The terminals must maintain a high contact force to avoid plating the terminals with noble metal materials. Furthermore, the locking features of the terminals must not be deformed during handling.
The present invention is directed to solving these myriad of problems by providing a high contact force electrical terminal of the type shown in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,999 but with further improvements to protect and rigidify the terminal as well as facilitating locking of the terminal within a connector housing.